Are we meant to be?
by ilovenaleylove
Summary: Nathan Scott is new to Tree Hill High and instantly falls for Haley James, Tree Hill's finest who has a boyfriend. But Nathan dosen't give up. He knows she worth the fight. Bets are made, games are played but in the end will Nathan & haley be together?
1. Who's who and Who's new?

**Chapter 1**

"DAMIEN!" A very tired Haley called out from under Damien's blanket, "TURN YOUR STUPID ALARM CLOCK OFF!"

"Sorry, babe but I can't," Damien called from his bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. "Not until you get off of you _very _sexy butt and come join me."

"Ugh, fine. I'm getting up. But since you were _so _mean to me this morning, we are taking a separate shower." Haley said half serious, half not.

Damien popped his head out from the bathroom, "First of all, we don't have time for separate showers. We are gunna be late for school and-''

"It's okay. I'll wait till you're done." Haley said interrupting him and sitting at the end of his bed with one of her legs over the other and her hands folded nicely on her lap.

Damien gave her an amused grin then continued, "And second, your gunna shower with me whether you like it or not, and I promise you, you will like it." He said playfully.

"Is that so?" She replied, with a smile starting to creep upon her gorgeous face.

"Ahhuh," He nodded while walking closer to her. Haley was about to say something when Damien surprised her by picking her up bridal style.

Haley squealed when she felt his strong arms around her, "What are you doing?" She questioned while giggling.

He started to walk them to his shower, "Trying to get my girlfriend to take a shower… You stink." He said teasingly. He felt her strong arm hit his cheat, "Oww, babe that hurt."

"Good," She said with a satisfied smirk. "You deserved it." Pretending to be sad.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know I was kidding. You always smell great, and right now," He stopped walking and looked at her, "You smell extra yummy." He stated while leaving open mouth kisses down her neck.

"Okay, fine. I forgive you but we seriously have to get going, as you said before, we're gunna be late." She hopped out of his grip and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said a bit upset that she left him.

Haley had her back to him and stopped, pulled Damien's shirt over her head which was far too big on her and dropped it to the floor. Leaving her in nothing but panties. She turned only her head to to face him. "I'm gunna take a shower, you comin' or not." She said already knowing the answer. She slowly peeled her white lace panties down her tan, smooth legs and hopped out of them and stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

Soon she felt Damien's arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. They haven't been like this in a long time, they haven't been happy.

* * *

_**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER AT SCHOOL… **_

They walked down the halls of Tree Hill High School headed for their lockers as his arm was around her waist. Everyone was watching them but they were used to it. He was Tree Hill's star ball player, he was rich, had looks that guys would easily die for and always had the best ragers. She was Tree hill's most gorgeous and was asked to be their "home town hottie" She was co-captain of the cheerleaders; she was rich also and was the smartest girl in school. Nothing would have made them more popular except for one thing; Each other. People respected, hated and were jealous of them at the same time.

Damien was cocky and very prideful. Still, girls want to be with him, even though he was a jackass to everyone, everyone except his closest friends and Haley. All the girls thought that was extremely sweet. He would hate the world one minute than go all lovey dovey the next and it was because of her. All the girls wanted to be his Haley, but one thing that nobody liked about Damien was that he was too over protective.

Guys would think about Haley and stare at her all the time but Damien wouldn't mind. He had the sexiest girlfriend, he knew that. What guy wouldn't want her? But if he found out that guys were flirting or hitting on her then he would be pissed. He would find the person and punch them around a couple of times to make sure they got the message to stay away from his girl.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tree Hill's golden couple. Bout time you showed up." Brooke Davis teased. She was best friends with Haley for as long as they could remember and was the other co-captain of the cheerleaders.

"Sorry, Brookie. Damien kept me busy." Haley said while blushing slightly.

"Tutor Slut! Wow, you'll have to tell me all about it later cause we have to go to class. I swear if Mr. McBoring yells at me one more time for being late, I'll tell his wife he's been flirting with the lunch lady." Brooke said starting to tug on Haley's arm.

"Brooke, his wife is the lunch lady and don't take Haley from me just yet." Damien was about to kiss Haley when she was pulled away by Brooke. "Brooke! C'mon, just a goodbye kiss!"

"NO!" She yelled back as her and a giggling Haley began to walk to their homeroom, "Sorry West, but your time with her is up. Its BALEY time now."

Damien smiled, "You know Haley, if I didn't know any better I'd say your cheating on me with Brooke." He teased.

"Well you know I've always had a thing for Brooke and it helps that she's hot." Haley teased back.

Damien and Brooke both laughed at that, "Right back at cha tutor girl." Brooke said as she slapped Haley's butt.

"Hey! Hands off my girl." Damien said playfully.

Brooke turned to face Damien while Haley just blew a kiss to Damien and walked into her and Brooke's class. "Like I said before its BALEY time now so officially she's my girl." Brooke stuck out her tongue at him and walked into class.

Damien just laughed and walked off to his class.

* * *

_**DURING HALEY'S FIRST CLASS… **_

"I mean seriously, if she think she looks better than me than shes gotta be crazy. Like c'mon, I am Brooke Davis. Who does she think she is?" Brooke whispered. She had just gotten into a heated argument with Rachel Gattina, Tree Hill's most hated.

"Brooke, just calm down," Haley whispered back, "She just said that cause she's jealous."

"Are you sure? I mean she could be right. Maybe she really is better than me." Brooke said sadly.

"WHAT? NO! You're gorgeous and way better looking' than her. I mean you're Brooke fricken Davis. You rich, naturally beautiful, co-captain of the squad and number one socialite. Of course she jealous of you. She has money cause her mom is a gold digger, she has had plastic surgery done over five times, she barely made it on the squad and everybody hates her cause she's a whore." Haley said. She was upset that Rach-ho had put all these doubtful thought in Brooke's head.

"You're right Tutor Girl! And I totally love you; you almost made me cry and ruin my make up with all those nice things you said." Brooke said honestly.

"I love you too Trigger." Haley smiled. 20 minutes later Haley said to Brooke, "I have to go to the washroom, be right back." She started to exit the classroom, closed the door and turned around but when she did she hit something hard. So hard it caused her to fall back. She Shut her eyes tight and was expecting to feel the hard, cold floor under her but she didn't.

Instead, she felt a pair of big, warm hands on waist. His touch sent shivers through her body and she loved the feelings. She only ever got that feeling with Damien, but something was different this time. The feeling felt better, stronger and so full of love and passion. She opened her eyes expecting to see Damien but was completely shocked when it wasn't.

"I am so sorry. Are you Okay?" The teenage boy asked.

Haley, who was still shocked about the fact that she got that kind of feeling from someone else, didn't hear his question. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh, I just asked if you were okay." He said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh, umm… Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a really big klutz, sorry." Haley said as she slipped out of his grip but soon regretted. That warm fuzzy feeling she just had was gone as soon as his hands left her body, she felt cold.

"Are you sure?" He asked then saw her nod. Then his eyes started wander all her. She had long, full legs like super models had, she had just the perfect seize of waist and hips and she had a great chest. _Stop it you dummy! _He thought to himself, and then he saw her face. She had soft pink lips with a hint of gloss over them and her eyes. _Oh, man. Her eyes, she could probably get away with murder if she used her eyes. They were amazing. _Her eyes were big and bright and the colour of chocolate and with her naturally long and full lashes they were perfect. _Wow she is beautiful, wait. Did I just call someone beautiful? I have never called a girl that before. I have to know her._ "Hi, I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott." He said confidently.

Haley was stunned. This boy, _no man, _she thought, looked like he was a Greek god. He had broad shoulders and muscles everywhere. He had raven black hair, a much defined strong jaw and bright, frozen ocean like blue eyes. _He is gorgeous. Wait, what am I saying? I have a boyfriend. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Damien! _Haley thought. "Uh Hi, I'm Haley, Haley James." She said mocking his earlier statement.

_Haley. My new favourite name. I like it, Nathan and Haley, Haley and Nathan, sounds good. _Nathan's thought was interrupted by her voice, "So are you new here?" Haley asked.

Nathan smirked, "How could you tell?"

"Well, I am pretty sure I know everybody who goes here and I have never since you before. Wait, Scott. You're Nathan Scott?" Haley recognized that name somewhere.

Nathan smirked again but this time bigger, "The one and only."

"You're Nathan Scott as in Lucas Scott's cousin?" She asked.

Nathan nodded, "You know Lucas?"

She smiled, "Only my whole life. We used to date."

"Oh," Nathan said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, but we are just friends now, actually he's like my best guy friend." She added.

"Yeah, Luke's my best friend too," He said happily now that he knew that Haley did not like Lucas.

"Well I kinda got to get back to class. Do you know what class you have to be in? You know since you're new and everything." Haley said.

Nathan smiled. He thought it was cute when she rambled. "Um, yeah. Thanks though. See yea."

"Bye." She smiled then turned to walk back to class.

_Wow, she has a great butt too. Damn, she is hot. _He then walked back to his class and sat in his seat next to Lucas.

"So how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Lucas whispered to Nathan making sure his teacher wouldn't hear him.

"I love it already." He said thinking about Haley. "I think I am going to be really happy here."

"I knew you would. It's great here. And just wait till you meet the basketball team and my friends. We have the best parties over at my friend Haley's house. She's great and her house is huge and her parents are never home so we always party there, any day of the week."

"Sounds awesome, when is the next party?" Nathan asked excited to see Haley again.

"Um, tonight actually. You up for it? I know its Monday and all but I want you to meet my friends and it will be fun."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Nathan said. He didn't care if it was Monday or not, he just wanted to see her. "I can't wait." He added with a smile.


	2. What the hell just happened?

**I just wanted to say thank you to the people who read and reviewed my last chapter. I am so glad some people liked it and its means a lot to me. So again, THANK YOU!!!!! **

**This chapter will be about the party at Haley's house where Nathan and Damien meet… **

* * *

**Chapter Two **

"Tutor Girl, how do I look?" Brooke asked spinning around twice. The two best friends were getting ready for tonight's party at Haley's house.

Haley looked over at Brooke who was wearing a red halter top, black denim shirt and matching red heels. Her hair was neatly straightened and her make-up was bold and smokey.

"Brookie you look amazing as usual. Lucas won't know what hit him." Haley answered and saw the smile light up on Brooke's face.

You see, Brooke has always been in love with Lucas. They have been best friends since grade four when Brooke and Haley were being picked on by the mean boys and Lucas came in and rescued them like a hero. But when they became friends with benefits that was when everything changed. They soon decided to stop "benefiting" from each other and things became awkward between them since.

"You think?" Brooke asked smiling like a giddy school girl.

"I know." Haley replied confidentially, "Now, how do I look?" Haley asked. She was wearing a strapless turquoise top that hugged her hips, grey skinny jeans and silver heels. Unlike her best friend, she kept her mid-length brown hair naturally wavy and her make-up was light.

"Tutor Hottie, you look like you're trying to get laid tonight." Brooke laughed when she saw the shocked expression on Haley's face. Brooke knew that Haley was not the type to talk about her sex life, "Oh, Hales. I'm just kidding… well not really but you look great."

"Um thanks… I think." Haley said. Brooke was just about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

"YAY! The party people are here!" Brooke yelled happily.

* * *

**1 Hour Later, Party already in full swing… **

"Graa-tt paart-ee Haales!" A very drunk Tim yelled across the room.

"Thanks Tim." Haley replied as she griped her cup of beer in her hands. She continued to walk around her house. Brooke and Peyton, one of their closest friends, were hanging out in the kitchen. All girls were waiting for the guys, Damien, Lucas and Jake, to arrive from basketball practice.

Making her way back to the kitchen, Haley was bumped by someone behind her in the crowd and slightly fell forward spilling her drink on a certain someone. She looked up to see who it was but was quickly mesmerized by the pair of gorgeous eyes she had met earlier that day. _Nathan. _She was soon was brought back to reality when she remembered what she had just done.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I bumped into you earlier and now my spilling stuff on you. Again, I'm sorr-'' She was cut off by Nathan.

"It's fine. Really, it's no big deal Hales."

Haley smiled. _Wow, the way he said was Hales… It sounds so perfect._ Haley thought. "Here, let me get you something else to wear." She said and grabbed his hand and led him up stairs. They both felt this surge of electricity while their hands were together but it soon ended when Haley pulled away and opened a door that led into a huge room.

"Wow." Nathan said in awe. His house was bigger than most houses in Tree Hill but not nearly as big as her's. "Whose room is this?"

"My dad's." She said plainly and walked into her father's walk in closet. "You can pick whatever shirt you want and keep it."

"No, I couldn't keep it. I'll just return it to you tomorrow." Haley nodded and turned around as he slipped into a different top, "So where is your mom and dad?" He asked.

Haley stiffened, "Uh, m-my m-mom d-died almost three years ago and my dad is never home. He is either working or spending tons my money on his latest gold digger. Which right now, is I think, wife number four."

"I am so sorry." Nathan said honestly. He walked out of the closet and stepped in front of her, "I must be pretty hard being all alone all the time."

"Yea at first it was but it's _alright _now. I mean, Brooke, my best friend, never has her parents there either so she stays with me most of the time." Haley said staring at the floor trying to hide her sadness.

"Is that why you have parties here a lot?" Haley looked up from the floor and looked at him shocked. His eyes met her and held their gaze before continuing. "You have these big parties at your house cause your sad. You have parties cause you're lonely and you hate that feeling. So you throw non-stop ragers so you never have to feel that. But inside, you still do."

Haley was completely taken back. _How the hell did he know all this?!! _She felt her eyes start to water a bit. Haley was like a book, but she never let people read her. She kept her true emotions from everybody, including Damien. And it scared her _so much_ that Nathan had so easily figured her out and broke down the walls that she had spent years building.

"I-"Haley started but was interrupted.

"Baby, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere." Damien said not noticing the Nathan in front of her. He walked up to her and kissed her. When Haley pulled back she quickly wiped her tears away. It was then Damien finally noticed Nathan standing there with a hurt look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damien asked angrily.

"Damien!" Haley scolded, "Stop being such an ass. This is Luke's cousin, Nath-"

"I know who he is." Damien eyed Nathan, "He's the asshole who took my position on the team. But honestly I have no fricken clue what the hell was going on in Whitey's head when he did that."

"Well my guess is that I played better than the jackass who had it before me. Oh wait, that was you." Nathan said taking a step closer to Damien.

"You got something to say to say to me Scott?" Damien took a step closer as well.

"Guys cut it out," Haley stepping into the tight space between them and pushed Damien away. "Damien, go back to the party. I'll be down soon."

"Wha-"

"Go!" She said raising her voice. He just shook his head and left the room. Haley turned to face Nathan, "I'm sorry about Damien." She still felt a bit awkward from the earlier conversation.

"Hey, it's not your fault the guy's an ass." He smiled when he heard Haley laugh.

"Well we should probably head back down. Luke is probably looking for you." She said.

"Lead the way." Haley laughed again when Nathan waved his arm in the air making a weird arm gesture.

* * *

"Nathan, there you are. I thought I lost you." Lucas joked when he saw Haley walk up with Nathan behind her. "Hey, Hales. You look great." And pulled Haley into hug and kissed her cheek and pulled away when he saw the death glare he was receiving from Nathan.

"Hey Luke, you don't look so bad yourself." Haley teased and sat down on the couch in between Damien and Peyton.

"So guys," Lucas started, "This is my cousin, Nathan. He just moved here. Nathan, these are my best friends. You know Damien and Jake from basketball practice." Nathan nodded. "Well then there's Brooke, Peyton, Jake's girlfriend and Haley, Damien's girlfriend."

Even though it was already obvious to him that Haley and Damien we together, it still hurt Nathan to hear it.

"Hey guys." Nathan said

"Hi." They all replied with smiles except for Damien. He just stared at Nathan.

After an hour of just sitting around and talking, Haley got to know Nathan better and she enjoyed his presence. Damien, who was a bit on the edge, started to notice Nathan watching Haley.

Damien whispered to Nathan quietly so that no one else would hear, "You better stop staring at my girl, Scott."

"Funny, cause I don't see your name on her, West." Nathan mocked.

Brooke noticed the tense look on Damien's face and said, "How bout a game of 'I've Never.' "

"Sure, how do you play?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think we should, Brooke." Haley said.

"Yea, I don't think it's a good idea either." Peyton agreed.

"Oh c'mon girlies, I promise I won't say anything bad this time. Pleaaase." Brooke pleaded

"Fine," Haley and Peyton both said.

"Kay so this is how you play," Brooke said to Nathan, "Somebody says something they've never done and if you have done it you take a sip of your drink. Got it?" Nathan nodded.

"I wanna start!" Peyton said. "Kay let's see. Oh I got one." She turned to Haley, "I've never kissed Haley James." Peyton laughed when Haley sent her a playful glare. Damien, Lucas and Brooke drank.

Every stared at Brooke and Haley. "What?" Brooke asked. Then realized why they were looking at them and explained, "Before Haley and Damien were together we went to this collage party and these horny guys dared us to kiss. So we did. It was no big deal, and Haley is a really good kisser."

"Brooke!" Haley and Damien said at the same time.

"I think it's pretty hot." Nathan smirked causing Haley to blush.

"Wow, you really are pathetic."Damien said.

"What are you complaining about now West?" Nathan asked turning to Damien.

Damien stood up, "Nothing, I just never saw somebody so desperate to be me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"Nathan stood up also. He started getting angry; this Damien punk was really getting on his nerve.

Damien laughed a bit, "Well first of all, you take my spot in _my _game, you start hanging out with _my _friends and now you're flirting with _my _girlfriend."

"You know what West, I think you're just mad cause I'm a better ball player than you." Nathan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You wish Scott." Damien spit out.

"Oh I definitely don't need to." He smirked.

Damien was about to throw a punch when Haley stepped in front of him, "You guys seriously need to stop this crap. If you guys are too childish to sort this out in a civilized way then you have to do it somewhere else, but not in my home." Haley said seriously.

Damien backed way, "She's right, how about a game to settle this, river court, tomorrow at midnight. What'd yea say Scott?"

"I'm in." Nathan said, he wasn't about to back now.

"Guys this isn't what I meant." Haley proclaimed as the rest of the group just watched.

Damien ignored her, "When I win, you quit the team. And if you win, I will quit the team."

Nathan shook his head, "Okay. If you win then I'll quit the team but I want something else."

"What?" Damien said starting to get annoyed.

"Haley."

"Deal."


	3. Hell and back

Hey guys! I missed you! Im sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I would love to. My life sucks right so please, please read&review cause hearing from you guys makes me really happy lol im such a girl …

* * *

**Chapter Three **

11:30am, 12 hours and 30 minutes until the game between Nathan and Damien.

Haley was tired.

She had just woken up with a slight head ache and turned over in her bed when she felt someone with her. She opened her eyes; saw who the 'someone' was then smiled. She was happy to know that she wasn't at home alone; Brooke and Lucas had stayed with her. _Aww, they look so cute, _Haley thought. They were all in Haley's bed; Lucas, with Brooke in the middle and Haley at the other end. She didn't mind at all, she loved it when her friends slept over. But what caught Haley's eyes earlier was Lucas' arm around Brooke. The view brought a smile to her face again.

Then it all came back to her. The smile on her face vanished and was replaced with sad frown as she thought about last night.

_**Flashback …**_

_Damien ignored her, "When I win, you quit the team. And if you win, I will quit the team." _

_Nathan shook his head, "Okay. If you win then I'll quit the team but I want something else." _

"_What?" Damien said starting to get annoyed. _

"_Haley." _

"_Deal." _

"_WHAT?!" Haley yelled. Nathan and Damien both turned to her, "First off, Nathan, we just met and I really enjoy being around you and I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," She saw the sadness in his eyes but kept going, "But I am NOT some prize to be won in some macho contest you guys have going on," Damien smirked at Nathan and Nathan wanted so badly so punch him in the face but he couldn't do it. He knew Haley would be upset if he did and he didn't want that. Haley meant more."AND YOU!" Haley pointed to Damien, "You are even worse!" _

"_What? Why?" He was confused. Some punk was hitting on his girl and he was worse? He didn't get it. _

"_Because you're my boyfriend Damien! You just pawned me off in some bet over what? Who's the better ball player? Seriously? That's how much I mean to you?" _

_After things started getting a bit more personal, Brooke, Peyton and Jake claimed to all the other party goers that the party was over and soon enough the people started headed out. The last thing they wanted was rumors at school about Haley, Damien and Nathan in this "crazy love triangle" as some people were already saying. _

"_Of course not baby, you mean so much more to me." Damien said. _

"_Really?" Haley said not believing him. "Cause I am pretty damn sure if I meant so much to you, you wouldn't have bet me off like you just did." A tear ran down her face, "You didn't even hesitate. You just did it like gave me away like I meant nothing." Haley said in quiet voice. _

_All of Haley's closet friends knew why this was such a big deal to Haley. Haley had this saying, "People Always Leave." She started saying that after her mom died. Right after, her father was never home. She considered herself lucky, when her dad would stay a weekend out of a month, even though he brought his skank with him. At least she got to see him right? Wrong. After her two older brothers, Brian and Matt started seeing their father with other women so quickly after their mother, they had moved out, leaving Haley. That was two and half years ago and she was still alone. All she had were her friends. They were her only family, and she could NOT bare to lose them. _

"_Haley, - "Damien started getting closer to her and was about to pull her to him when Jake stopped him. _

"_I think you should go. It's been a long night; you can talk to her in the morning." Jake said. He and Lucas were always protective of the girls but especially Haley, she was the most vulnerable. Both Jake and Luke had known Haley very well and they knew they Damien wasn't the kind of person she wanted to spend forever with but still she stayed with him. Damien was their friend only because of Haley but they didn't trust him, especially with her. _

_They knew the truth. Even though Haley had never said anything, they knew. Damien and Haley were close friends before, then after Haley's family had just left her was when her vulnerability began and Damien took advantage of that. He had said that he wanted them to be together and she just agreed because she didn't want another person to leave her. Her mind was so set on not allowing another person to leave that she hadn't realize what she really felt for Damien. Nothing. _

"_Okay, I guess I'll see yea tomorrow, babe." Damien said and kissed her forehead and waited for her to respond. When she didn't look at him he left out a long sigh and left. _

"_Haley, I'm really sorry. I don't want you to feel like some- "Nathan started but was interrupted. _

"_Nathan, it's okay. I forgive you."Haley gave Nathan a hug. "I am not mad at you and I'm sorry I snapped at you. " Nathan was still holding Haley, he loved the feeling of her warm body against his. And the way she smelled was intoxicating. She smelled like vanilla and flowers but the best smell, the sweetest one, was just her. It ended too soon._

"_Nathan, let's go man. I'll drive you home." Lucas said._

"_I'm coming." Nathan replied. "Good night Hales, see yea tomorrow." He smiled. _

_Haley smiled back, "Good night Nate." She then turned to Lucas, "Bye Luke." _

"_Good night Hales," Lucas hugged her then kissed her cheek, "Don't worry. We aren't gunna leave you." Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Lucas and Nathan all saw the tear that slowly slid down Haley's face. "We are your family, okay? Me, Jake, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan. We love you and we are never going to leave." Haley nodded and wiped more tears away. They all knew Haley was going through some of the hardest years of her life and they had to and wanted to be there with her. She would break if she went through this alone. _

"_Damn," Haley said laughing a bit, "I'm such a cry baby." She wiped more tears away. _

"_Yea, but you're OUR cry baby," Jake said teasingly. _

"_Hell yea!" Brooke said happily, "Okay, I declare a group hug!" The rest of the group groaned, "Aw, c'mon guys. Do it for Haley. A hug would make her feel better. " She knew they wouldn't be able to resist now. _

"_Brooke!" Haley scolded then laughed. "You can't use me to get them to do a group hug." _

"_Oh yes I can and I will," Brooke stuck out her tongue at Haley and was happy when she heard Haley laugh, "Now c'mon guy, GROUP HUG!"They all laughed then huddled and hugged. It felt good. _

_However, Nathan did not join the 'group hug' he had just met everybody and he really didn't want to intrude. He turned to leave and started to walk to the front door. He decided just to wait outside by Luke's truck. He was about to turn the doorknob when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was. Haley. _

"_Where are you going, Scott? Get your ass back here and join the group hug." Haley said. Nathan smiled and walked back to the group. He was right in between Haley Lucas and put one arm around Haley's waist and his other one around Lucas' shoulders. He was looking at Haley. Man, was she beautiful, he thought. The group laughed at something Jake had said. __**Nathan loved the feeling. Being with people who loved and cared about you.**__ Then he noticed Haley and the others looking at him, and as if reading his mind she said, "Get use to it. People care about you. You are a part of the family now." _

* * *

_After Lucas had brought Nathan home he headed back to Haley's house. He knew she was going to be fine with Brooke there but he wanted to make sure. _

_He parked his car in the drive through and went straight up stairs to Haley's room and smiled when he saw Haley already asleep. _

"_I think we did good." Brooke said entering the room._

"_What do you mean, Brooke?" Lucas asked. _

"_You know operation protect Tutor Girl." Lucas nodded. "Well I think we did a good job." Lucas smiled, then Brooke continued, "Right before she fell asleep she said that she loved us and she said she wouldn't know what to do without us. Then she said that she thanks us and that she hasn't felt more loved since her mom." _

"_Really?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. "I'm glad. I hope she is finally ready to move on and be happy. She deserves it." _

"_She does." Brooke got under the covers in Haley's bed, "Hey Luke," She called out to Lucas when she noticed him about to leave. "Stay with us tonight. Just like good times." Even though Brooke loved Lucas she knew he didn't feel the same way. So if she couldn't have him the way she wanted then she should go back to the way she was used to. Being his friend. _

"_I'd love to Pretty Girl, just like good times." Lucas hopped into the bed next to Brooke. But little did they know, they both felt exactly the same way for each other. Which was more than friends. _

_**End of flashback **_

Jake, Peyton and Nathan walked up to Haley's house and opened the front door.

"Haley doesn't keep her front door locked?" Nathan asked Jake and Peyton.

"Nope, she keeps it open in case one of her brothers comes home. And since you are officially hanging out with us there are a few things I should tell you." Jake said to Nathan.

"Okay what is it?" Nathan asked.

"If you are ever going to Haley's house just walk in, she never hears anyone knock cause of her music." Nathan nodded. "And when Haley is upset is only time she will ever lock her door. We all have a copy of her house keys but since you don't yet you should know that there is two spares. One is in the flower bed in the front and the other is in the back under the welcome mat."

"Okay. Um I really do like learning all these things and I understand that you guys love Haley but why do you guys do all this? I mean why do you take it to the extreme, no offence." Nathan asked.

"None taken but if you must know then fine. Haley is the baby of our group and has been through more pain than anyone I have ever met. So we created this thing, 'Operation Protect Tutor Girl' and we have made our jobs to make sure she doesn't." Peyton said easily but he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Peyton, is there something you guys aren't telling me about?" Peyton and Jake looked at each other then Jake spoke up.

"Look, let's just say. Haley has been through hell and back. There were worst thing that have happened to her besides her dad and brothers leaving her. But it's not our place to tell you about it. It's up to Haley." Jake said, "C'mon, let's just go up stairs." Both Nathan and Peyton nodded and followed Jake up stairs.

When they entered Haley's room, they noticed three bodies in her bed when there were only suppose to be two. Thinking is was some sick punk Brooke has invited over; Jake went over to the bed and yanked the dude out of his best friend's bed.

"Ah! … Jake? What the hell did you do that for?" Lucas asked Jake who had pulled him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Luke? Oh sorr- Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked Lucas.

"Yea Luke," Nathan teased, "It looked like you guys were having a threesome."

"Ew!" Haley said starting to sit up in bed, "And can you guys please be quiet Brooke is still sleeping."

"Too late." Brooke said from under their blanket.

"Hey girlies," Peyton said as she took a sit on the bed. "Wanna do something?"

Haley hardly heard Peyton's question. She kept on thinking about how lucky she was too have such great friends. And how she wanted to thank them for always being there for her but before she did that she had to find away to get rid of all this baggage she carried along with her. Then she realized it…

"Haley?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thought.

"I asked if you wanted to do something." Peyton said.

"Um sorry I can't." Haley got off her bed and put on a zip up hoodie and her converse.

"Where are you going Hales?" Nathan asked and everybody had their eyes on Haley waiting for her answer.

"I'm going over to Damien's." Haley said.

"Why?" Brooke and Peyton both asked.

"Cause there is something I have to tell Damien." Haley said, "I'll be back in a little bit. Bye."

Before anybody could stop her she was already gone.

* * *

Haley was at Damien front door and used her key to open it. She walked inside, closed the door and walk up to Damien's room. She knew he was probably still sleeping so she made sure to be quite. She opened his bedroom door and saw a figure under the thick blanket. Thinking it was Damien; she jumped on 'him' and said, "Time to wake up sleepy head." Just then Damien walked out of his bathroom in only boxers.

"Haley?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

_What the hell is going on!?!?! _Haley thought. _If Damien is right there then who's this??? _Haley felt her eyes start to water.

Then she finally realized it.

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter sucked!!!! I know, you guys probably hate it… Im kinda having writer's blog so if you guys have any ideas for me then please comment. Oh and I know this chapter was really messed and screwed up so if you didn't understand something or if I didn't make any sense then feel free to ask. Thanks mmwhaa **


	4. But Why?

**Thank you to all the people reviewed my last chapter, your comments and thoughts mean a lot to me. Honestly, I have no clue what to right but after I read your really nice comments I just start typing and all these ideas come to me. I am also thinking about starting another story but im not sure if I should yet. Well thanks again. **

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Haley was at Damien front door and used her key to open it. She walked inside, closed the door and walk up to Damien's room. She knew he was probably still sleeping so she made sure to be quite. She opened his bedroom door and saw a figure under the thick blanket. Thinking it was Damien; she jumped on 'him' and said, "Time to wake up sleepy head." Just then Damien walked out of his bathroom in only boxers.

"Haley?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

What the hell is going on!?!?! Haley thought. If Damien is right there then who's this??? Haley felt her eyes start to water.

Then she finally realized it.

The figure stuck out their head from under the blanket and said, "Hi Haley." And smiled, unashamed of what she had just done.

"Rachel." Haley felt her hot tears run down her cheeks but she didn't know why she was crying. You see the funny thing was Haley had only come to Damien's house to tell him she didn't want to be with him but she still love him as a friend and it hurt her that he had betrayed her.

Haley quickly got off of Rachel and headed for the door but Damien grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Haley, this isn't what it looks like, please you have to believe me. I was drunk and depressed about last night—"

"Baby, that's not what you said last night." Rachel said smugly. She wrapped the blanket around her body and got off the bed and faced Haley, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Hales, but we love each other and nothing could keep us apart." Rachel said smilingly sweetly. Rachel didn't actually love Damien but she would do anything to be popular and get all the attention Haley had.

"What?!" Damien yelled, "Rachel, I don't love you and you mean nothing to me!" He turned to Haley who still hadn't said anything, "Please, Hales, baby who have to believe me. You know I would never do this on purpose, right?"

Haley slipped out of Damien's grasp and turned to Rachel and with one swift motion slapped her, "Rachel, I'm pretty sure it was obvious that I have never liked you. You are slut, a bitch and many, many more but you have just earned yourself a new title…A whore." Haley said trying to keep as calm as possible. "Now I'd like you to take you things and leave," Rachel made no effort to move, "NOW!"

Rachel who was slightly afraid said nothing and took her clothing and exited the room.

"Haley, I am sorry about her. She was lying I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you. I want you."

Haley shook her head, "No Damien you don't. Because if you did then you would have been faithful and not slept with Rachel the biggest slut of them all."

"Hales, baby, I love y—"

"NO! You don't! And I don't love you either. Just face it Damien." Haley said seriously.

"Don't say that. We love each other! I am so sorry this happened and I will do anything to gain your trust back if you just give me a chance. We are so good together."

"No we are not… And that's actually why I came here today. Damien, I wanted to break up with you." Haley said looking him straight in the eye.

"No, you're lying, you're just making this all up because you're mad I cheated on you." Damien yelled not believing her.

"It's true. I've been thinking a lot and there's no reason for us to be together Damien. When we started out I was valuable and you took advantage of that!" Haley yelled starting to get angry and her tears started coming down faster. "And the only reason I let you was cause I didn't want to be alone! You were my friend and I didn't want you to leave me like everyone else did at that time!"Haley then whispered, "I don't think you ever had feelings or took interest in the real _me _just the idea of me."

Damien didn't say anything. He knew she was right and he felt guilty. After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

"Haley, I – "He started.

"I think we've said everything thing there is to say. Good bye Damien."

Haley quickly run out and she continued to run. She wasn't much of a runner but she was going as fast as her legs would take her. She had no clue where she was going for two reasons. 1) She hadn't stopped or even slowed down long enough to see where she was. 2) Her continuously falling tears had blurred up her vision.

And that was the part that confused Haley even more. Damien had meant nothing more than a friend to her, well before this morning at least. That 'spark' she convinced herself she felt with Damien was nothing. Key word, Convinced. It wasn't real; it was made up by her imagination to keep herself from remembering that almost all the people she loved had left her. That fake spark reminded her that somewhere out there someone was going to love her.

Haley kept on running and due to the fact that she was slightly unable to see, she didn't notice the person in front of her and run right into his arms.

"Haley? Oh my gosh, Baby what's wrong? Haley, what happened?" Nathan asked franticly. He really was worried. In his arms was one of the most- no… The most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she was crying and it broke his heart. The only thing he could do was wrap his arms around her small figure and walked them to his nearby car. "C'mon, I'll take you home, I think Brooke is still there."

"No." She quickly said, "I don't want them seeing me like this. Can I stay at your place for a while?" Haley spoke against Nathan's warm chest.

"Yes!"Nathan said a little too quickly as he helped her into the passenger side of his car, "I mean, of course you can but are you sure you don't want to be with Jake, Brooke and the rest of them?" Nathan asked even though he honestly wanted to comfort her and know what had caused this amazing girl to be crying. He already didn't like it when she cried. He wanted to hurt every something or someone who had caused her plain.

When he saw her nod and then say, "Besides, if they saw me like this they would probably lock me away in my room, away from the world and take turns guarding my door." Haley joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Nathan nodded and they drove to his house.

* * *

1:30pm, 10 hours and 30 minutes until the game between Nathan and Damien.

As soon as Nathan and Haley arrived at Nathan's Haley planted herself in his large bed.

Nathan lay next to her. Both just staring at the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"Nathan asked after Haley had stopped crying.

"Um… I, I uh kinda walked in on my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend by the way, and the biggest slut in Tree Hill." Haley said still looking at the ceiling.

Nathan's eyes went wide and he tore away from the ceiling and turned to Haley. He was so shocked for three reasons. One, _who the hell would cheat on Haley most-amazing-girl-ever-with-a-fricken-hot-body-every-guy-would-kill-for-to-touch James?!?! And especially with that Rachel girl, ew! _Two, _YES! She is single, wait I shouldn't be happy about this but I can't help myself._ Three, _Damn, it! Why do this bad things keep happening to Haley, she doesn't deserve this. _Nathan soon became very angry and got off his bed and head for the door when Haley stopped him.

"Nate, where are you going?" Haley asked getting off of the bed as well.

"I'm going to go beat his ass." Nathan said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Nathan, not now please." She grabbed his arm and they sat back on the bed, "You just beat him in the ball game tonight, okay?"

"But Hales, the guy deserves it!" Nathan argued.

"I know he does but he is not even worth it. I didn't love him and besides… I was hoping we could stay here until the big game."

Nathan smiled, "Of course." He would just deal with Damien later.

They lay back on the bed and Haley snuggled up to Nathan and Nathan wrapped his arms around her but Nathan couldn't help but wonder about what Jake had told him earlier; '_Haley's been through hell and back.' _

"Haley, just out of curiosity, why are all the guys so over protective of you?" Nathan asked not knowing if he should just kept his mouth shut. He felt Haley stiffen.

"Uh, well they always look out for me but they are only like this bad during September and October. Since it is September they are very over protective of my right now." Haley said uneasily.

"Okay, but why Haley?" Nathan asked then soon regretted it, he didn't want to push her, "Never mind, you don't have to tell me."

Haley looked into Nathan's blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them, "Nathan, I know we haven't know each other very long but I feel like safe with you…Like I've known you forever." Nathan smiled. "So I will tell you what happened." She paused but kept gaze on Nathan, "In two weeks, on September 20th is when my mom died, almost three years ago." Haley said sadly, "A week later I was attacked. Three weeks later he came back and attacked me again."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! MY LIFE IS GETTING PRETTY BUSY! AND IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED I QUICKLY WROTE IT BETWEEN 3am – 7am LOL I HOPE I GET SOME REVIEWS! PEACE. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: **HALEY TELLS NATHAN ABOUT HER ATTACKS AND THEY GET READY FOR THE ONE ON ONE GAME BETWEEN NATE AND DAMIEN.

Love,

ilovenaleylove


End file.
